Histoire de Tuteurs
by SakuraLeRoux
Summary: Et si Luna n'était celle que l'on croit ? Si elle faisait partie de la Varia ? Et si Ombrage demandait à voir son tuteur légal pour ? Drabbles sur ce qu'il passera selon la personne demandée.
1. Chapter 1

*italien*

Essai n°1 : Lussuria

Il était encore tôt à Poudlard. Malgré cela, les tables étaient pleines pour le petit-déjeuner. Tout le monde mangeait tranquillement, les Poufsouffles discutaient calmement entre eux, les Serdaigles avaient tous un livre à la main, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors se lançaient des regards noirs en permanence.

Mais cette "tranquillité" fut perturbée. Ombrage débarqua dans la Grande Salle... verte. Verte, c'était le cas de le dire. Elle était entièrement couverte de peinture et sur son visage était écrit "CRAPAUD car tu es bien inférieure à Froggy" sur son corps.

\- MISS LOVEGOOD ! Je SAIS que c'est vous qui avez fait ça !

\- Avez-vous des preuves, Professeur ? Ce sont peut-être les Nargles répondit-elle avec un sourire innocent.

\- NE VOUS FICHEZ PAS DE MOI ! Je VEUX voir votre tuteur légal !

\- Vous êtes sûre ?

\- OUI !

\- Bien, je lui envoie une lettre, il devrait être là dans 2-3 jours.

2-3 jours plus tard ~~~

\- J'attends toujours votre tuteur légal, Miss Lovegood.

\- Oh, rassurez-vous, il devrait bientôt arriver...

Sur ces mots, ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Tous tournèrent la tête pour apercevoir ce fameux tuteur... et leur bouche partit faire coucou au sol. Il s'attendait à quelqu'un de bizarre mais alors CA...

L'homme venant d'entrer était grand, et portait un costume cravate avec par-dessus un manteau noir avec des bandes jaunes (l'uniforme varia tyl). Il portait de grosse lunettes de soleil mais sa coupe était la plus choquante : le côté gauche de sa tête était rasé et teint en jaune. Au centre, il avait une crête rouge sang et les cheveux d côté droit était vert et tombait jusque sous l'oreille. Un seul mot pour le décrire : choquant. Il regarda autour de la salle avant de se précipiter vers Luna en criant :

\- Ma petite Lunaaaaaaa !

Il allait l'enlacer avant d'être arrêté par une aiguille pointue sur son cou.

\- Lussuria tente de me faire un câlin et je te transperce la gorge avec, grogna-t-elle.

\- Méchaaaaaante. Mais sinon, qui est le professeur qui a demandé à me voir.

\- Celle de DCFM. Miss Ombrage.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Ombrage se manifesta dans toute sa rose crapauté, sans tenter de cacher le dégoût apparaissant sur son visage.

\- Je suis Dolores Ombrage, envoyée du Ministère de la Magie et professeur de DCFM à Poudlard.

\- *Euh... c'est quoi ça ?* demanda-t-il perplexe.

\- C'est notre prof de DCFM, bien sûr.

\- *Désolée 'tite lune mais ça c'est un crapaud pas un humain.*

Luna fut prise d'un fou rire et s'écroula sur le sol en se tenant le ventre pendant que Zabini à la table Serpentard ricanait allégrement (NdA : Bah oui faut pas oublier qu'il est Italien u_u).

\- Donc, pourquoi je suis là ? demanda-t-il reportant son attention sur le professeur.

\- Parce que Miss Lovegood a fait des bêtises voilà pourquoi !

\- Ah, et qu'a-t-elle fait ? Détruit un mur, une salle de classe, une tour, une aile, le château tout entier ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Elle m'a fait une mauvaise plaisanterie en me couvrant de peinture verte et en écrivant sur mon visage 'CRAPAUD car tu es bien inférieure à Froggy'.

Lussuria explosa de rire.

\- C'est tout ? J'aurais pensé que l'on m'aurait convoqué pour plus grave que ça comme un groupe d'élèves transpercés d'aiguille ou un truc comme ça, elle a été gentille avec vous là ! Bon si c'est pour ça, je m'en vais ! dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il était presque sorti quand il se retourna et s'exclama :

\- Et puis elle a raison, Froggy est bien mieux que vous !

Voilààààààà ! J'espère que ça vous as plus !


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! Voilà le deuxième drabble, et cette fois celui qui y passe c'est... SQUALO !

*italien*

Essai n°2 : Squalo

Luna boudait, assise par terre au milieu de la grande salle. Pourquoi ? Elle ne voulait pas aller jusqu'à la table des Serdaigles. Ah non, pourquoi elle boudait ? Ombrage avait convoqué son 'tuteur légal'. Entre guillemets parce que, franchement, des tuteurs elle en avait plusieurs, et ils n'étaient là que pour la forme. Franchement, ça n'était pas méchant… Elle n'avait fait que balancer une bombabouse dans son bureau ! Les Weasley avaient fait pire… Mais bon, le crapaud la détestait vraiment. Et son tuteur qui allait débarquer d'une minute à l'autre. D'ailleurs elle se demandait qui allait venir… J'espère que…

Les portes claquèrent.

\- VOOOOOOOOIIIIIII !

Luna soupira. Evidemment… Elle se leva péniblement. Elle était tellement fatiguée…

L'homme venant d'entrer dans la grande salle était plutôt normal. Enfin, pas vraiment. Il avait de longs cheveux argentés et portait un uniforme noir surmonté de bandes jaunes. Et… était-ce une épée accrochée à sa main gauche ?!

\- *Luna, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait comme connerie ?!*

Elle allait se défendre quand Ombrage toussa.  
\- Humhum. Je suppose que vous êtes le tuteur de Miss Lovegood ? Puis-je savoir votre nom ?

\- Squalo.

Le crapaud rose le regarda avec dégoût.

\- Puis-je savoir votre nom complet ?

-… Vongola. Squalo Vongola.

Luna ricana.

\- *oh, t'as pris le nom de Xanxus… A quand le mariage ?*

\- *VOOOOIIII ! La ferme Luna !*

Gamabrage fit un sourire hypocrite.

\- Donc, nous devrions aller dans mon bureau.

\- VOOOI ! Ça ne sera pas la peine, on peut très bien le faire ici. Pourquoi je suis là ?

\- Eh bien, Miss Lovegood a jeté une bombabouse dans mon bureau, ce comportement est tout simplement inadmissible et…

\- Attendez-vous m'avez dérangé pour CA ?

Le professeur de DCFM eut l'air surprise.

\- Mais…

\- Je m'en fiche de votre bureau ! Je pensais qu'elle avait tué quelqu'un ! Si c'est juste pour ça, je m'en vais.

Et sur ces mots, il se retourna pour sortir de la grande salle.

\- Mais…

\- JE M'EN FOUS LE CRAPAUD !

Il sortit. Luna ricana.

\- Je vous avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas le faire venir !

Elle sortit à son tour, laissant une Grande Salle estomaquée.

Et voilà la fin du deuxième drabble ! Qui de la Varia voulez-vous faire venir cette fois ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire !


	3. Chapter 3

Essai n°3 : Mammon

Ombrage allait le payer. Très cher. Très très cher. Elle pensait que saccager ses assiettes-chaton était horrible ? Elle allait voir ce dont Luna Lovegood était capable. Et ce dont son tuteur était capable. D'ailleurs, Luna aussi allait payer très cher. Au sens propre. Après tout, Mammon venait pour rien, et cela allait lui coûter. Toutes ses économies en fait. Saleté de crapaud rose… Remarque, sa réaction face à Mammon sera marrante.

Ombrage gardait un air suffisant, sûre que CETTE FOIS cette Lovegood aurait des problèmes. C'était sûr que le tuteur de cette peste tomberait sous son charme (O_O).

Son monologue intérieur continuait et ne s'arrêta que lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent doucement.

Enfin ! Ils allaient savoir à quoi ressemblait le tuteur de Luna !

Leurs espoirs furent clairement déçus lorsque qu'un bébé rentra en flottant dans la salle. Ombrage se leva.

Le bébé se dirigea directement vers Luna, qui avait la tête posée sur la table des Aigles.

\- *Luna, tu as tué quelqu'un ?*

La blonde leva la tête avec un air désespéré.

\- *Non, je n'ai rien fait de grave, en tout cas rien qui ne valle ton déplacement, Mammon.*

\- *Donc je suis venu pour rien. Qui m'as fait venir pour que je puisse lui faire payer ?*

\- *C'est le crapaud en rose, debout.*

En effet, Ombrage s'était levée et exposait toute sa laideur.

\- Quelle est cette mascarade, miss Lovegood ? Où est votre tuteur ?

\- Bah… devant vous.

\- Ce bébé ne peut pas être votre tuteur !

Le dit bébé flotta jusqu'au professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Je suis bien son tuteur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

Elle se redressa.

\- Miss Lovegood a saccagé mon bureau et a cassé mes assiettes chats !

Mammon la regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de se remettre à parler.

\- Et c'est pour ça que vous me faites perdre du temps? Le déplacement 10 000 depuis l'Italie. La vision épouvantable que vous offrez à Fantasma 200 000. La réputation horrible que vous donnez aux grenouilles 160 000. Et bien sûr la perte de temps 10 000 la minute. Vous me devez 100 000. 470 000. Luna vaut 30 000 pour faire un chiffre rond. Et d'après ce que m'a dit Luna, vous utilisez des artefacts illégaux sur des enfants, 240 000, je disais donc 740 000. Payez rapidement où j'ajoute les frais d'attente de la somme. 300 000.

Ombrage blanchit.

\- Mais…

\- Ce n'est pas discutable.

L'arcobaleno se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte avant de se stopper.

\- Et Luna, plus d'argent de poche pendant un moment. Même si tu m'as fait gagner de l'argent. Le déplacement n'en valait pas le coup.

Cette fois-ci, le bébé quitta la salle dans un silence abasourdi.

Et voilà !

D'abord, je remercie BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP Cassandra Potter pour la réplique de Mammon pour le prix à payer.

Et grâce à vos votes, il y a un ordre !

1) Lussuria.

2) Squalo.

3) Mammon.

4) Belphégor.

5) Fran

6) Lévi

7) Peut-être Gola Mosca si j'ai le courage et l'inspiration.

8) Xanxus. Le boss pour la fin.

Merci de votre soutient !

Bon, maintenant, une nouvelle situation de Luna a des ennuis à trouver… putain, je suis pas sortie de l'auberge


	4. Chapter 4

Essai n°4 : Belphégor

*italien*

Pourquooooiiiiiiiiii ? Pourquoi Dieu s'acharnait-il sur elle ? Peut-être parce qu'elle avait tué beaucoup de gens. Ou qu'elle avait volé puis tué beaucoup de gens. Enfin bref. En plus elle n'avait rien fait pour une fois ! C'était Peeves ! Ce foutu crapaud… Et puis, franchement, c'est rien ça ! Des bombes à eau. Je suis beaucoup plus imaginative ! Moi ça aurais été des bombes d'acide… Et Belphégor qui vient… je sens le massacre. Est-ce que l'école a une morgue ? Si non, il va falloir en créer une… Je me demande quand il arrive d'aill…

La porte d'ouvrit violemment et un rire retentit dans la salle. Ushishishi ~

Ah. Bon. Il est là. Seigneur aidez-moi.

Un homme blond entra. Ombrage s'avança vers lui et s'arrêta net devant son apparence très… inhabituelle. Il portait l'uniforme noir et doré que l'école avait déjà vu sur Luna lors des week-ends, et ses yeux n'étaient pas visibles. Il avait aussi une couronne et un grand sourire de sadique, ajoutant encore à l'étrangeté du personnage.

\- *Ushishishi ~Luna, pourquoi un prince tel que moi est-il ici ?*

\- *Demande à la vieille en tailleur rose. C'est elle qui t'as fait venir.*

La sous-secrétaire s'était relevée, toute fière d'avoir réussi à faire venir le tuteur de Luna.

\- Je suis Dolorès Ombrage, Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. A qui ai-je l'honneur de parler ?

\- Ushishishi ~Ne me parle pas ainsi, roturière, je suis un Prince, le Prince Belphégor.

Luna toussa quelque chose ressemblant étrangement à *déchu*.

Gamabrage s'arrêta, surprise, avant de reprendre comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

\- Eh bien, Monsieur Belphégor, nous sommes ici pour parler du cas de Miss Lovegood, qui…

\- Ushishishi ~ qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle a tué quelqu'un ? L'as mutilé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus reconnaissable ? A amputer quelqu'un ? Si oui, je suis fière de toi, Lu-chan…

Luna lui lança un sourire éclatant avant de lever un pouce.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Elle a lancé des bombes à eau dans mon bureau, c'est inadmissi…

\- Ushishishi ~Vous m'avez fait venir pour ça ? Cours, roturière, j'ai une soudaine envie de jouer aux fléchettes ~

Ombrage allait répliquer, mais se coupa en voyant une rangée de couteaux surgir derrière lui. Elle partit en courant, esquivant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les armes.

Elle sortit de la salle, suivit par un prince (déchu) marchant lentement.

Luna, elle, rit un peu avant de s'asseoir à sa table et de se prendre une part de tarte. Elle soupira d'aise.

\- Ah, que les repas sont mieux quand le crapaud n'est pas là…

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous as plu, merci à


End file.
